Una Lagrima Por Un Recuerdo
by Berenise Acirione
Summary: Cuando una persona se siente totalmente sola y dañada, pero no quiere que los demas vean su sufrir, es capas de hacer cualquier cosa solo para aparentar estar bien. Pero toda actuacion tiene una baja de telon y eso es algo que Layla no puede detener.


Una Lagrima Por Un Recuerdo

Layla Pov.

Y allí estaba yo, sola, sin nada ni nadie quien me pueda ayudar en medio de la lluvia llorando por el amor que perdi y que nunca mas voy a volver a tener en mis brazos. No había nada, solo oscuridad en mi mente y ante mis ojos, no se como, pero me di cuenta de que las Winx trataban de hacerme reaccionar, pero todo intento era en vano ya que lo único que quería era sacarme la vida de una vez por todas.

Como llegue a esa situación y a ese extremo en deprecion, pues se los voy a contar, todo comenzó la noche anterior. Yo había salido a tomar un helado en Magix con Roy, lo admito en un principio no me caia muy bien pero con el tiempo lo conocí y me pareció un buen chico, buen chico si lo miras con los ojos cerrados, era tan dulce, simpático, y no parecía querer tenerme como amiga por conveniencia como muchas personas que hicieron lo mismo en el pasado. Ya saben hacerse amigo de la Princesa de Andros seria una gran ventaja para cualquiera, entradas y salidas del palacio a cualquier hora sea conveniente o no, pero bueno me desvie del tema. Como decía Roy parece agradarme mas de lo que pensé, me sentía rara cuando estaba con el, era como una sensación que yo ya había tenido, no lo se pero la cuestión es que yo lo quería y mucho, como un amigo claro, nunca lo miraría con otros ojos y no se tal vez el asi lo quiera pero no va a pasar yo ya cerre mi vida para el amor y no la pienso abrir en mucho tiempo, o tal vez nunca la abra.

Estabamos sentados en una banca en el parque mas lindo de todo Magix, era hermoso, tenia un camino de piedras muy lindo con unas lámparas en el suelo a cada un metro de distancia y rodeado de arboles. Unas lámparas con forma de pelota colgaban de unos postes que estaban a una distancia de dos metros o metro y medio. En la Tierra ya había visto un lugar asi y era uno de los lugares mas especiales para mi a decir verdad. Hablabamos de muchas cosas, de nuestras vidas, del reino, de nuestro futuro. La verdad no se como llegamos a un silencio por de mas incomodo y no me había dado cuenta de como llegamos a el. Luego de unos minutos sin hablar, hundida en mis pensamientos decidi romper ese maldito silencio.

Roy ¿Que piensas hacer después de que tu intercambio termine? – Asi es, el me dijo que había llegado a Fontana Roja como un estudiante de intercambio de Andros.

No lo se Princesa, no se que voy a hacer pero supongo que alejarme de una gran amiga no es una buena opción. – Me me respondió. Logre, después de mucho esfuerzo, que no me tratara de usted, pero el temita de Princesa todavía lo tengo pendiente.

Uhg, Roy ya te dije que no me llames asi por lo menos cuando no estoy en Andros. – Le dije al principio un poco molesta pero después termine con un tono de suplica. – No me gusta que me traten de la realeza cuando estoy fuera del maldito palacio.

Pero no te lo digo por tratarte de la raleza. – Me contesto. Oh My God! Me acaba de decir Princesa de cariño y no por un titulo. Sentia como mis mejillas se asaban en fuego y por eso supuse que me había sonrojado mas que Flora delante del Director Saladino cuando este hace comentarios un poco vergonzosos de ella y Helia.

¿Co...Como me llama... ste? – Dije un poco timida y con ganas de tirarme de un puente por haber parecido una idiota frente a el.

El se rio con una carcajada que se habrá escuchado hasta Alfea mas o menos. Ahora si me enoje, y mucho, no aguantaba que la gente se burlara de mi.

¿De que te ries? – Pregunte muy molesta parándome de un salto y dispuesta a darme la vuelta y volver a Alfea a matar a las Winx por darme la idea mas tonta de ir a tomar un helado con este infeliz. Primero ahorco a Stella que fue la primera en decir que si a esto. Luego golpeo a Musa en la cabeza, le ato una roca a la cintura con una cuerda y la mando al uno de los mares mas revoltosos de Andros, ya que fue la siguiente en apoyar la moción. Y bueno me quede corta con las formas de matar a Tecna, Bloom y Flora que fueron las que siguieron en ese orden.

Al no recibir respuesta del individuo sin cerebro que estaba en frente mio, y obtener otra carcajada en remplazo me di la vuelta pero algo me lo impidió, una mano jalándome con muchísima fuerza de la muñeca me hizo darme la vuelta y sujertarme en un abrazo a alguien.

¿Roy que... que haces? – Pregunte un poco asombrada, asustada y con falta de aire a merecer por el rápido movimiento y la fuerte oprecion contra mi pecho.

Roy Pov.

Cuando vi que se dio la vuelta molesta pensé que se me había ido la mano pero es que de verdad me pareció muy chistosa la cara que hizo cuando le dije que lo de Princesa no era por un titulo sino de cariño. Busque una ayuda para que no se vaya ya que la quería conmigo todo el tiempo últimamente. La jale de la muñeca y como pensé que se resistiría, ya que conozco a la fiera inquieta que esa carita de angel y ese cuerpo bien definido ocultan, la jale con fuerza y la abrace. No sabia que estaba haciendo simplemente podía sentir unos golpecitos, casi sin fuerza, que supongo, ella me daba en el pecho en señal de resistencia.

Luego de un minuto la fui soltando lentamente y una vez que pude ver su carita angelical, pude notar un pequeño sonrojo, bueno pequeño si lo miraba con un solo ojo. Estaba mas roja que un tomate y no se porque pero yo también sentía como mis mejillas ardían. Se formo un silencio incomodísimo y Layla fue la que lo rompió nuevamente.

¿Esa es tu forma de pedir disculpas? – Dijo ella. Yo solo no podía emitir sonido alguno, ni siquiera cuando respiraba, me sentía un idiota ¿como voy a hacer eso?. No puedo hacerle eso a una Princesa, mi Princesa. – Roy, responde no seas cobarde. – Me volvió a decir, sabía que no era cobarde pero también sabia que ella tenia razón. Tenia que hacer algo rápido antes de que se ofenda nuevamente. – Roy, estoy esperando... – Dijo en un tono cantarín. – Mira si no me contestas me voy ya que no vine a tomar un hela... – Y no la deje terminar.

Si Layla lo lamento no debí hacer eso yo enserio... – Y ahora fue ella la que no me dejo terminar, ya que me callo con un beso en la mejilla. – Ya no importa, olvídalo nada paso. – Yo solo atine a asentir con la cabeza tímidamente, lo que causo que ella se riera de forma encantadora como todo lo que hacia, me traia loco, ahora si que la morena me pego fuerte. Aunque sabia que su corazón nunca seria mio ya que se lo habían robado hace tiempo. Esa persona fue una suertuda de tener el corazón le Layla con el, como también fue un estúpido al dejarla sola con el corazón destrozado. Asi pasaron dos horas mas y la lleve a Alfea para que durmiera ya que eran cerca de la media noche y luego yo me volvi a Fontana Roja. Lo que no sabia era lo que me esperaba una vez que cruzara la puerta principal.

Despacio y sin hacer ruido alguno. Una vez que cerre la puerta y me di la vuelta para ir a mi habitación, sentí como unas cuerdas me sujetaban con fuerza. De repente sentí como si alguien me tirara para abajo coma para que me sentara y me sorprendi mas de lo que estaba al sentir una silla debajo mio. Una lámpara se encendio cerca de mi ojo izquierdo haciendo que lo cerrara y lo abriera lentamente. Al abrirlo pude notar que alrededor mio se hallaban cinco siluetas que no reconocia bien pero sabia que eran Especialistas. Rapidamente me defendi diciendo que era un Especialista que no había nada a que temer, pero lo único que recibi como respuesta fue un "Callate". Esa voz, la conocía y a la vez se me hacia irritante, era... no, no podía ser, era Riven. Con razón se me hacían familiares sus siluetas. Las otras siluetas debían de ser los demás chicos y rápidamente supuse que lo que me estaba sujetando eran las ligas de Helia que sin duda debía de estar detrás mio.

Tenemos que hablar. – Escuche a un serio y muy enfadado Sky. No se porque pero tenia un presentimiento de que esta noche iba a ser muy larga. Y no me equivoque, me llevaron arrastrando la silla, ya que tenia rueditas, hasta una habitación que no conocía pero que sin duda marcaria un hecho transcendental en mi vida.


End file.
